


Harry, Harry, Quite Contrary |traducción|

by Maya_0196



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Murder, Overprotective!Tom, Possessive! Tom, Serial Killer! Tom, Sick!Harry, implied murder and torture
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_0196/pseuds/Maya_0196
Summary: Obstinada Mary, ¿cómo crece tu jardín? Con campanas de plata, conchas de berberechos y lindas doncellas haciendo fila.Una rosa roja es un símbolo de amor.Pero también significaba un derramamiento de sangre.Aunque Harry no necesitaba saber eso.Tom se aseguraría de ello.*Traducción autorizada por Fairygirl34.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harry, Harry, Quite Contrary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776759) by [Fairygirl34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairygirl34/pseuds/Fairygirl34). 



> Exención de responsabilidad: Harry Potter no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes en libros y/o películas. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
> El trabajo que leerás a continuación es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada y escrita por Fairygirl34, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla. Lo único que me pertenece es la traducción, así como cualquier error gramatical y ortográfico que se presente a lo largo de la lectura.
> 
> Esta obra está siendo publicada únicamente en Archive of Our Own (AO3) y en Wattpad bajo el mismo título y en las cuentas del traductor, mismas que pueden consultarse en el perfil de usuario.  
> No autorizo, bajo ningún concepto y sin excepción, adaptaciones y re-publicaciones de esta obra en esta y cualquier otra página. Si vez publicada esta obra en perfiles que no sean en reelación a lo mencionado en el párrafo anterior, ¡Denuncia!

**Nota de la autora:**

Esta historia no me dejó en paz hasta que la escribí. Estaba aburrida, así que decidí buscar unas canciones de cuna y sus orígenes. Esta fue bastante interesante, les sugiero que vayan y la busquen (la historia y origen).

Siento los errores que pueda contener.

Nada me pertenece.

* * *

 

  **Capítulo 1**

_Obstinada Mary,_

_¿cómo crece tu jardín?_

_Con campanas de plata, conchas de berberechos_

_y lindas doncellas haciendo fila._

Tom Ryddle Jr. observaba fijamente a su amante, Harry Potter, mientras este hacía unas cuantas coronas de flores y tarareaba unas antiguas canciones de cuna pertenecientes a su niñez, sentado junto a él durante su estadía en el jardín privado que había hecho solo para ellos. Harry estaba bien abrigado del frío que todavía podía sentirse en el aire por mucho más que ya fuera primavera. Las flores brotaban hermosas a su alrededor, de una gran variedad de colores que muchas veces cortaron la respiración de sus visitas cuando veían los jardines de la Mansión.

Pero nunca llegarían a ver este.

Este jardín era su propio escondite privado, el más bello que la Mansión Ryddle tenía que ofrecer. Aunque lo que más destacaba en el lugar era aquel enorme terreno al oeste del jardín, donde unas rosas rojas sangre que Tom amaba regalarle a su hermoso Harry se alzaban altas y hermosas. Su amado no podía esperar a plantar más en su jardín cada vez mayor.

—¡Tom! ¡Mira, una mariposa cree que soy una flor o algo así! —Harry sonrió ampliamente al decir aquello; el insecto sentado sobre sus negros y desordenados cabellos destacaba al contrastar sus brillantes colores sobre sus oscuros rizos.

Unos ojos verdes esmeralda brillaban de alegría y cuyo color destacaba sobre los pálidos tonos de las plantas, el mismo que había atrapado la atención de Tom. Su Harry era el ser más hermoso en su jardín, como si fuera un hada o ninfa que había decidido honrar a un ser humano con su presencia.

—Por supuesto que sí, Harry. Eres la flor mas bella aquí. —Tom sonrió encantadoramente al decir esto.

Harry solo pudo resoplar.

—Eso fue muy cursi. Y no soy una flor. Sólo soy Harry. —La mariposa después de un rato retomó el vuelo, probablemente en busca de una flor de verdad en lugar de posarse sobre Harry.

— _No_ sólo eres Harry. —Tom le dijo mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacia su oreja y acomodaba un rebelde mechón detrás de esta. Un pequeño rubor rosa adornó las mejillas del hombre más pequeño haciendo que el mayor no pudiera evitar admirar a su amante—. Eres mucho más de lo que crees.

A pesar de que Harry tenía una salud delicada, todavía era muy fuerte emocionalmente, desobediente y muy terco. En muy raras ocasiones, Tom desearía que Harry sea más complaciente cuando tenía que ser cuidado por su delicado estado de salud; pero luego, Tom recordaría que se había enamorado de este hombre de tan fuerte de voluntad, el mismo que al instante le había robado el aliento.

—¡Achoo!

Tom sonrió melancólico, quitándose rápidamente su abrigo y colocándolo sobre los hombros de Harry.

—Vamos, sí seguimos aquí podría ser perjudicial para tu salud. Acabas de mejorar.

—Estoy bien, Tom. —Harry le respondió mientras formaba un puchero—: sólo fue un estornudo.

A pesar de que tenía razón, siguió a Tom hacia el interior de la mansión siendo cuidadosamente abrazado contra Tom cuyo calor corporal se filtraba en su ya frio cuerpo. Harry suspiró con tristeza, dándole una última mirada a su jardín antes de resignarse a reposar en la cama hasta que el médico o Tom consideraran que estuviera lo suficientemente bien como para volver a salir. Cómo deseaba haber nacido con un cuerpo sano y fuerte.

Tom bajo la vista hacia su amante entristecido. Sabía que Harry odiaba quedarse encerrado, pero no arriesgaría la salud de su pareja en ninguna circunstancia.

La pareja pasó resto del día disfrutando de su compañía mutua. Al caer la noche, Tom ayudó a Harry a ir a la cama, asegurándose de que tomara su medicina y esté lo suficientemente cálido. El mayor debía admitir que le gustaba mimar a su pareja de cualquier forma posible.

—Tom, ¿vienes a la cama? —Harry preguntó curioso, pero aun así se podía notar un poco de esperanza en su voz.

Un suspiro se escuchó, y Harry supo que Tom estaría trabajando una vez más hasta tarde con Harry teniendo que dormir solo, deseando que Tom pudiera quedarse.

—No importa. Buenas noches, Tom. —Harry se apresuró a decir, no queriendo enfrentar la decepción que seguro vendría.

Tom solo pudo observar con tristeza como Harry se apresuró a meterse bajo las sábanas sin regalarle otra mirada.

—Buenas noches, Harry. —Le dijo en un susurro antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación. Sus largos dedos recorrieron sus propios cabellos castaños y Tom suspiró una vez más. Sabía que debió acompañar a Harry a la cama, pero había algo que tenía que hacer que no podía posponer por mucho más tiempo. Se lo compensaría a Harry al día siguiente, siempre lo hacía.

.

La ciudad se encontraba inquieta al caer la oscuridad de la noche, el alumbrado publico apenas daba el mínimo rastro de luz para iluminar sus calles. Muy poca gente caminaba por ellas desde que el asesino en serie, Voldemort, apareció. Los ataques parecían ser de gente al azar debido a que no había ninguna relación entre ellas, y eso tenía a Scotland Yard confundido.

Y tampoco tenía un mismo modus operandi.

Las victimas podrían ser hombre, mujer, de piel clara u oscura, etc. Voldemort solo elegía una victima y la torturaría hasta que la mate. La única pista que compartían todas las escenas del crimen era una sola rosa roja pintada con la sangre de la cabeza cortada de la víctima, así como una pequeña tarjeta donde una calavera con una serpiente que salía de su boca formaba una especie de ocho. Voldemort era experto en no dejar ninguna huella digital en la escena, ni siquiera una mancha de sangre fuera de lugar, cabello o cualquier otra cosa alrededor de la víctima.

Era un caso muy frustrante para Scotland Yard, y la población solo se encontraba más asustada conforme el hombre seguía libre.

Y esa noche, Voldemort atacaría una vez más.

Había escogido la zona más pobre de la ciudad para su víctima de esa noche, una persona a la que nadie le importaría si vivía o moría. Voldemort continuó caminando por las calles, manteniéndose en las sombras para no levantar sospechas.

—Hola guapo, ¿te gustaría tener un poco de diversión? —Una sensual voz le preguntó desde su lado derecho. Una mujer de cabellos castaños y rizados, con un cargado maquillaje y portando una ropa muy reveladora se encontraba de pie en la esquina mientras le sonreía. Sus vacíos y aburridos ojos marrones recorrieron la delgada figura que se encontraba frente a ella, notando las bellas facciones y costosa ropa que portaba aquel desconocido.

—Podríamos divertirnos un poco. Soy muy buena. No tendremos que decirle a tu novia que pasaste la noche conmigo. —Continuó la fémina guiñándole un ojo.

Voldemort se burló en su interior, pero en el exterior solo le dio una sonrisa a la mujer. Como si pudiera mantener su atención o ser mejor que su amante. Nadie podía compararse con él. Su amado era un ángel que había descendido del cielo, y esa puta no era más que la escoria en la tierra.

Ella sería su víctima de esta noche.

Qué desafortunado.

Para ella.

—Sí, vamos a divertirnos un poco esta noche —ronroneó, viendo el escalofrío de excitación que recorrió a la mujer.

Esta sonrió antes de agarrar su brazo, dejando que Voldemort la guie sin saberlo a su propia muerte.

—Me llamo Tiffany. ¿Cuál es el tuyo, guapo?

Una cruel sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro haciendo que la mujer se pusiera nerviosa y asustada.

—Soy Lord Voldemort.

Los aburridos y vacíos ojos marrones se abrieron de miedo antes que todo se volviera negro.

.

Tom entró al salón donde se encontraba su bello Harry tarareando una canción mientras regaba las plantas que se encontraban en el lugar y tiraba las muertas. Una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver como los rayos del sol iluminaban la figura de Harry, dándole un aspecto etéreo. Su Harry era verdaderamente hermoso, más de lo que las palabras podían expresar.

Su mano reforzó su agarre en las rosas rojo sangre escondidas tras su espalda antes que se acercara silenciosamente detrás de Harry, con cuidado de no asustarlo. Harry se puso tenso por unos momentos antes de relajarse cuando se dio cuenta que solo era Tom. Su voz sonó como la miel, tan oscura y seductora al susurrarle al oído de su amante:

_Obstinado Harry,_

_¿cómo crece tu jardín?_

_Con campanas de plata, conchas de berberechos_

_y lindas doncellas haciendo fila._

Al terminar, reveló las rosas escondidas tras su espalda, viendo como Harry se quedo sin aliento ante aquella sorpresa antes de sonreír ampliamente. Tom sabía que a Harry le encantaba que le regalase sus rosas rojas favoritas. El menor siempre se preguntaba donde las compraba, pero Tom nunca se lo dijo. Siempre le decía que las había obtenido del jardín de la Reina de Corazones, cosa a la que Harry sólo podía rodar los ojos divertido por esa respuesta.

—Gracias, Tom. —Harry le sonrió antes de colocar un casto beso en los labios de su pareja—. Siempre pareces darme las mejores rosas que he visto en mi vida.

—Sólo lo mejor para ti, mi amor. —Tom le dijo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de Harry.

—Estás malcriándome. —Harry sonrió suavemente mientras acomodaba un poco las rosas.

—Mereces eso, y mucho más. —Tom le dijo, apretando su agarre en la cintura de Harry—. ¿Estoy perdonado? ¿Por lo de anoche?

Harry giró en su dirección, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tom. Este observó como Harry fingió pensar en ello con una expresión verdaderamente linda en su rostro.

—Está bien, te perdono. Pero espero que sepas que no quiero dormir solo durante un tiempo. —Terminó haciendo un puchero.

—Por supuesto, querido. Cualquier cosa por ti. —Tom le susurró mientras besaba a Harry con pasión.

A Tom le encantaba ver a su Harry de esa forma tan devastada, con el cabello desordenado y con los labios rojos y magullados a causa de sus besos. Haría cualquier cosa para mantenerlo feliz. Nadie alejaría a Harry de su lado.

Nunca.

Las rosas rojas sangre eran un símbolo del amor de Tom y de cómo pondría el mundo a los pies de Harry, persona por persona, rosa por rosa.

Lord Voldemort se aseguraría de ello.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Harry, Harry, muy contrariamente**

Por **Fairygirl34**

**Traducción:** Maya_0196 (Alyssa Selleugra)

**Enlace al Original.** https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776759

**Nota de autor:** Tenía muchas ganas de continuar con esta historia y ya tengo una idea de cómo se desarrollará, pero veremos cómo nos va con los siguientes capítulos.

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 

  **Capítulo 2**

La mansión Ryddle se ubicaba en la cima de una colina que se cernía sobre Little Hangleton. Era uno de los edificios más bellos que tenía para ofrecer la pequeña ciudad a pesar de que se encontraba justo al lado del cementerio.

El joven Tom Ryddle Jr. miraba indiferente como sus padres platicaban sobre los invitados que pronto recibirían en su hogar. Tom no se preocupaba por ninguno de los socios de su padre ni por los hijos de estos. De hecho, odiaba cuando lo obligaban a actuar ‘bien’ con ellos. Eran molestos, groseros, mimados, poco sofisticados y, sobre todo, completamente inferiores en madurez e inteligencia.

¿Por qué no podía quedarse en su habitación y leer uno de los muchos libros que había en su biblioteca en lugar de tratar con alguien tan inferior a él? Sus quejas internas tuvieron que menguar cuando el mayordomo entró al salón que usaban a menudo para recibir a invitados.

—Mis señores, Lord y Lady Potter han llegado —El empleado anunció momentos después.

Tom suspiró internamente, cerrando su libro y esperando que los invitados llegaran a la habitación. Sus padres se pusieron de pie para saludar a los Potter y no pudo evitar notar el brillante cabello rojo que poseía Lady Potter al igual que sus vibrantes ojos verdes. Ella era atractiva en un sentido estético; y, aunque Tom solo tenía diez años, podía ver lo atrayente que podía ser esa mujer para varios hombres. Lord Potter tenía el cabello negro desordenado y sus ojos eran de un tono avellana; no podía dejar de pensar que eran una pareja bastante estética.

Tom no tenía miedo de admitir, ni siquiera para sí mismo, que su madre… no era la persona más guapa en el mundo. Ella poseía unos ojos grisáceos apagados que parecían mirar ligeramente en diferentes direcciones, así como un cabello lacio y negro, alguien que fácilmente podía pasar desapercibido entre la multitud.

Por supuesto, Tom adoraba a su madre, pero estaba algo contento de haber heredado la apariencia aristocrática del hombre al que llamaba ‘padre’.

Entonces, el heredero Potter entro poco después de sus padres, y la respiración de Tom se cortó.

El heredero Potter era una copia en miniatura de su progenitor, pero poseía los ojos esmeralda más interesantes que había podido vislumbrar. Era dueño de un cabello tan oscuro como la noche, con una piel pálida que contrasta con estos y unos ojos esmeraldas que estaban algo escondidos tras sus anteojos circulares. Parecía ser al menos dos años menor que Tom, pero era difícil decirlo con lo pequeño y delicado que se veía.

El esmeralda se encontró con el gris azulado y así, el mundo pareció haberse detenido y vuelto nada, como si solo ellos existieran en aquel lugar. Este crio era diferente a cualquiera de los que había sido obligado a jugar. Aun no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

El momento terminó tan pronto como empezó cuando el padre de Tom saludo a sus invitados.

—Lord y Lady Potter, es un placer que nos acompañen en la cena. —Lord Ryddle dijo.

—El placer es todo nuestro —Lord Potter respondió.

—Oh, ¿ese es su hijo? Se parece a usted, Lord Potter —arrulló Merope—. Pero él tiene los ojos de su madre —La madre de Tom añadió con una sonrisa sincera.

—Gracias —Lady Potter le devolvió una sonrisa cálida.

Los adultos continuaron con su pequeña charla hasta que el mayordomo anunció que la cena estaba servida.

Lord Ryddle se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa con su esposa a su izquierda y Tom junto a su madre; en tanto, Lord Potter se sentó a la derecha con su mujer junto a él y su hijo al lado de esta, de modo que el niño quedó a la diagonal de Tom. La cena fue aburrida, con los adultos haciendo la mayor parte de la plática mientras los niños permanecían en su lugar, solo hablando cuando se les preguntaba algo.

Con el tiempo, la cena acabó y todos regresaron a la sala donde los varones consiguieron un vaso de whisky. Como se había previsto, se le pidió (ordenó) a Tom que llevara a Harry a su habitación para que pudieran conocerse mejor en lo que ellos hablaban. Tom quiso rodar sus ojos, pero sabía cuan mundano era aquel gesto por lo que se contuvo de hacerlo.

Los infantes llegaron a la habitación de Tom. Esta era agradable, limpia, decorada con tonos verdes oscuros, platas y negros. El dueño de la recamara se sentó en su cama mientras Harry seguía de pie, esperando.

Esperando algo que Tom no ponía poner un qué.

El silencio siguió; por lo general, cualquier otro niño ya hubiera empezado a hablar hasta los codos cuando lo único que quería Tom era nada más que paz y tranquilidad.

El mayor inclinó un poco su cabeza, estudiando al chico frente a él.

—Eres diferente a todos los otros niños con los que he estado obligado a interactuar.

—¿Eso es bueno? —Harry preguntó en voz baja.

Tom tarareó, pensando en su respuesta.

—Supongo que sí. ¿Por qué sigues de pie?

—No me has dicho que podría estar de otra forma.

Eso tomó a Tom con la guardia baja.

—Bueno, encuentra un lugar para sentarte. —Tom ordenó, ignorando por completo la sonrisa que le envió.

Tal y como pensaba, Harry Potter era diferente.

* * *

Tom suspiró de frustración, dejando las muchas nuevas propuestas de ley al borde de la mesa. Ser un político era un trabajo duro, y Tom no podía dejar de maldecir a todos los imbéciles y sin cerebro con los que estaba obligado a trabajar a diario. Tantos malditos problemas que tenían solución, pero que nadie quería ser quien los pusiera en práctica.

Se frotó los ojos, pensando en tomar un descanso para despejar su mente.

La puerta de su estudio se abrió, y Tom sabía que era Harry sólo porque él era el único permitido para entrar sin tocar. Sus ojos azules grisáceo vieron al moreno caminar con cuidado, llevando una bandeja llena de comida y té en sus manos.

En un rápido movimiento, Tom se levantó de su asiento y ayudó a Harry a llevar la bandeja, ignorando la mirada molesta que este le dio por su acción. A Harry puede que no le guste este trato, pero su salud era muy importante para él.

—Harry, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas esfuerzos? —Tom le preguntó—. Es por esto que tenemos sirvientes, amor. Este es su trabajo, y tú deberías estar en cama, descansando.

Harry rodó los ojos y suspiró en molestia.

—Tom, la bandeja no era tan pesada, y tenía que hacer algo más que quedarme en cama todo el día. Sabes que no me gusta estar allí durante tanto tiempo. Me pone inquieto.

Tenían esta discusión al menos una hora, todos los días; pero Tom solo quería asegurarse de que Harry se mantenga tan saludable como sea posible.

—Harry.

—¡Nada de Harry! —interrumpió el otro—. ¡No estoy hecho de cristal, Tom! ¡Todavía puedo hacer cosas normales como la gente normal! ¡No me gusta que no se me permita hacer _nada_! Por favor, Tom, deja de limitarme.

Harry se veía tan triste y enjaulado; Tom odiaba hacer que Harry se sintiera así.

—Lo siento, Harry. Ya sabes lo protector que puedo ser. Y me preocupa cuando haces algo sin mí —calmó mientras tomaba entre sus manos el rostro de su amante—. Sólo quiero mantenerte lo más saludable que pueda. No quiero que empeores. Sé que parece como si te estuviera limitando y trataré lo mejor que pueda para trabajar sobre eso, pero te amo, y no me gustaría que te pase algo.

Harry asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza comprendiendo sus motivos y aceptando el abrazo que Tom le dio.

—Lo entiendo, pero por favor, Tom, recuerda que soy más fuerte de lo que parezco. —Tom se rió.

—Haré mi mayor esfuerzo para recordarlo.

—Vamos, Dobby nos hizo una muy buena comida y quería pasar algún tiempo contigo antes de que tengas que viajar a Londres mañana—Harry sonrió, moviéndose suavemente lejos del cálido y protector abrazo.

Tom sonrió mientras guiaba a Harry a sentarse en la mesa para comer.

Tom recordó la primera vez que se conocieron, pensando en lo diferente que Harry era comparado con los otros niños que había tratado en el pasado.

Y estaba contento de que se hayan conocido.

Porque conocer a Harry fue lo mejor que le pudo haber ocurrido.


End file.
